boombeachfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Shock Blaster
---- ---- Summary *The Shock Blaster is a Prototype Defense that is built in the Weapon Lab. *Like all Prototype Defenses, it will only last 7 days after it is placed on your base. *The Shock Blaster does damage as well as immobilizes troops. *It has a tendency to switch targets while in the middle of a salvo. Offensive Strategy * The Shock Blaster has a fast firing rate, long range, no blind spot, and high damage per second. Because of this, it is a great all-around defense for dealing with most attack strategies. * Hooka is generally the best at attacking this building because the damage dealing troops are protected. The Heavies can absorb the damage, and having a lot of them means that it does not matter much that a few will be immobilized. The Shock Blaster will usually switch between Heavies during a salvo; when the original closest target is stunned and falls behind, it switches to the new closest target, and with the stun times being quite short, it will cycle targets very frequently when they get close. This spreads out its damage across multiple Heavies which they can collectively absorb rather easily, and this makes it unlikely for any single Heavy to be killed before the Zookas destroy it. * Usually, the best thing to do is to just Shock Bomb it as much as possible. Because of its high health, it will typically cost too much energy to easily destroy it using Artillery and/or Barrages. Defensive Strategy * The Shock Blaster is effective against large troops like Tanks because the immobilization will stop more damage at a time. * Try to place them away from Rocket Launchers and Boom Cannons to prevent all of them from being shocked at the same time. * Having a Shock Blaster cover the beach is an effective way to cause attackers trouble by pressuring them to use more Smoke Screens while entering with Warriors or flanking to one side. Due to its high health and high damage output, the Shock Blaster will generally pick off several troops thus hampering the attack. Version Differences *At Mark I, the Shock Blaster is a large blue structure on a round dark grey base. There are grey highlights running down the sides and a hatch on the top. There are two small grey barrels located at the front and a small black box at the side, connected to the Shock Blaster by a thick grey tube. Another box is located at the front. *At Mark II, the base expands drastically in size. The box (the one connected by the tube) and the tube disappear. *At Mark III, the base and the hatch turn blue. The front box disappears. Trivia *The Shock Blaster is the fastest-firing Defensive Building in the game, not counting the periods of time in between the salvos. In second and third place are the MMG 9000 and Machine Gun respectively. *The Shock Blaster, the Shock Mine and the Shock Launcher are the only 3 defenses in the game that can immobilize troops. Category:Prototype Defenses